(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for volume reduction of ion-exchange resin. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of reducing the volume of ion-exchange resin by catalyst combustion, which is utilized as a volume reduction process of ion-exchange resin contaminated with radionuclide.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various ion-exchange resins contaminated with radionuclide are generated from a nuclear power plant, a nuclear fuel processing plant, a reprocessing plant, and etc.
As a volume reduction process of these resins, an acid digesting method and an incinerating method using an incinerator have been developed.
However, the acid digesting method has such a defect as being difficult in operation because of handling an acid at elevated temperatures and being attended with secondary waste disposal of acid.
On the other hand, when burning up the radioactive contaminant in a incinerator, its complete combustion is very difficult because it is operated under reduced pressure.
Burning-up of unburned materials has been attempted using an after-burner, but its effect is little under reduced pressure and a mesh-clogging of high-efficiency particluate air-filter is caused thereby.
Burning-up of ion-exchange resin producing plenty of soot is not technically established at present time, and so ion-exchange resins used are stored as they are.